Life of White and Red
by yoshifanx
Summary: Weiss and Ruby's life sure is eventful, but from high points to low, they've stuck through it together (Series of WR oneshots set in the same continuity) Latest Chapter: Weiss and Ruby both have a problem: they're in love with the other, and are scared to do anything about it.
1. Love Know No Distance

**Author's Notes: Yes it's a Christmas fic in July. I've had the idea for a while and tried to make it not christmas themed but it didn't work. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Love knows no Distance

 _Click click click._ The sound of high heels tapping on hardwood floor echoed throughout the Xiao-Long/Rose household. Their white-haired owner pacing back and forth muttering to herself. She is brought out of her thoughts by a loud laugh.

"Ice Queen if you keep pacing like that you're going to burn a hole in the floor, or at least melt." The blonde in front of her said with a grin. "Everything ok Weiss?" the grin slowly shifted into a look of concern.

Weiss shot a glare at Yang before letting out a sigh "Yes everything's fine." She looks around the room "It just doesn't feel the same without her here"

"Miss your girlfriend that much huh? Don't worry Rubes might not be here but she said she'd call us tonight. She'll be really happy you decided to spend Christmas here."

It was Christmas time once again in the world of Remnant. It wasn't Weiss' first since dating the energetic redhead, but it was their first apart. Ruby had gotten an opportunity to teach classes at an academy in Mistral and due to circumstances beyond her control (and something Weiss could not throw money at, not that she would of), she was stuck in Mistral for Christmas. Weiss was not happy about this to say the least. She planned on spending Christmas back home in Atlas, but Ruby somehow managed to convince her to instead "Spend Christmas with Yang, Dad, and uncle Qrow. I know they'll enjoy your company, and you'll enjoy not being alone on Christmas" with a big toothy grin on her face. To be fair she wasn't wrong.

"How about instead of pacing you go help Dad & Blake with dinner?" Yang asked bringing Weiss out of her thoughts "Get your minds off Ruby… at least till she calls."

"Perhaps I shall. Thank you, Yang." And with that Weiss walked down the stairs to assist.

* * *

"How does this look Blake?" Weiss asked holding up the bowl of cranberry sauce.

Blake glances up from the pie she's decorating "Looks great Weiss. Put it on the table next to the stuffing. Turkey should be ready in a couple minutes. Mr. Xiao-Long, how are the potatoes looking?" Tai holds up the pan he was hovering over "Looks good. Bit more mashing and they'll be ready. I'll be right back. I can trust you two not to burn down the house." And with that she walked towards the living room where Yang and Qrow were chatting. She turned to TaiYang who continued mashing.

"Isn't she supposed to be helping you?"

"Seems she was sick of having pizza for Christmas dinner," Tai said with a laugh, laughing harder at Weiss' raised eyebrow "I'm surprised Ruby or Yang haven't told you. I'm a terrible cook. I've tried several times to cook Christmas dinner and let's just say there's a reason several frozen pizzas are in the freezer." He says with a chuckle "Anyway enough about me. When are you going to ask her?" he says motioning to the small bulge in the pocket of the dress she's wearing.

"I was planning to when I visited her next month," she said pulling out the small white velvet box. "It's her Christmas present but it wouldn't feel right asking her over the phone." She says with a sigh.

"She wouldn't care if you asked her covered in mud and sweat from a hunt with an Ursa on your tail," TaiYang says. "She loves ya that much. It'd be best for the both of you if…" he's interrupted by the large ringing of his scroll signifying a video call. Looking over at the scroll they see it's Ruby. "Hey Sweetie was wondering when you'd call"

"Hey dad, Hi honey" They hear Ruby say although there's a lot of background noise "sorry my scroll's acting up. Must be a bad signal. I'm going to try to fix it real fast." Suddenly they hear a knock at the door both at the house and through the scroll, although it barely comes out through the background noise. "Wonder who that is? Hold on" They hear Ruby say. "I'll be right back." as they hear Yang shout "I got it." Both Ruby's end of the scroll and the living room down the hall is eerily quiet for several minutes.

"Ruby you there? Everything ok sweetie?" Weiss & Tai lock eyes with a worried expression before Tai's expression changes to one of happiness. Weiss then notices two things. First, a quiet whooshing sound coming from behind her, not unlike her speedy girlfriend's semblance. And two everything went black as 2 gloved hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who" the voice comes from behind her before the hands are removed from her eyes. Turning on her heel she sees the bundled up form of her girlfriend, a large grin visible behind the scarf wrapped around her face.

"RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Weiss shouts in shock "what about your meetings you dolt?"

Ruby chuckles "Why would we have teacher's meetings over Christmas Weiss? They finished up the day before yesterday. The reason I couldn't talk yesterday is cause I was on an airship back here. You think I'd miss Christmas with my family? Looks like I'm just in time for dinner. Although I'm surprised this actually looks good. Finally, learn how to cook dad?" Ruby sticks her tongue out and Tai sticks his out in response.

"Ha ha, very funny Rubes. In fact, I did. It took months of labor and several attempts at…"

"Blake did most of the cooking." Yang interrupted from behind "Only labor dads been doing involving the kitchen involves the potatoes."

Tai grabs at his heart "Betrayed by my own flesh and blood. Et Tu, Yang?"

"Don't be so dramatic Mr. Xiao-Long, and let's eat before the food gets cold," Blake says from the dining room.

* * *

Several hours later, their stomach's filled to the brim with home cooking, everyone sat in the living room with a pile of gifts before them. Weiss notices that Ruby not only brought her gifts for everybody (Weiss included) but the ones everyone had sent her.

"Ruby did you really bring all those gifts here?" Weiss asks with raised eyebrows "that must not have been cheap."

"Yup," Ruby says popping the p at the end. "It was worth it though just for the reactions on all your faces. Especially yours Weiss" Ruby raises her hand and pokes her girlfriend on the nose.

"Dolt"

"You love me."

"Never said I didn't," Weiss says with a blush, looking at the ground.

"Everything ok honey? You've been like this since I got here"

"Everything's fine Ruby. I just" she paused for a second "I didn't know you were coming so your gift isn't ready"

"Do you have it on you?" Ruby tilts her head to the side "I mean you could show it to me now and give me the completed one when you come to Mistral."

"I do have some of it on me but…"

"Well then give it to me!" Ruby shouts with childlike enthusiasm "I'll understand that it isn't complete"

Weiss looks around the room for several seconds. Tai has a grin on his face & nods, Yang looks about as excited as Ruby, Blake is currently trying to contain her girlfriend, and Qrow is drinking from his flask. She sighs before standing and pulling Ruby to her feet.

"Ruby while our initial meeting wasn't the greatest" Weiss grimaces as she remembers yelling at the poor girl for accidentally blowing up a hole in the courtyard when they first met. "But I'm extremely glad I met you. You've changed my life for the better. I don't know, and more importantly don't want to know, what I'd be like today if you weren't by my side, and I want you by my side forever." As she says this she drops down to one knee.

"Weiss…" Ruby says starting to tear up.

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me?" She lifts open the box revealing a ring with a ruby rose surrounded by gold

There's no response for what felt like an eternity (but was in reality only 20 seconds) before Weiss felt herself being picked up and being spun around at supersonic speeds by Ruby, the younger girl planting several kisses on the former heiress' face.

"Yes YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she shouts," I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK."

"Ruby I know you're excited but I'm getting a little dizzy" Weiss says. Ruby puts her down with a "whoops, sorry Weiss." Before extending her hand excitedly for Weiss to put the ring on. After she put the ring on yang walks up and crushes Weiss in a bear hug

"Oh I can't wait to call you my sister-in-law Weiss," Yang said.

"Yang… Breathing…is…a…function…I…need" Weiss stammers out

"Yang please don't murder my fiancé," Ruby says trying to pull the blonde off. Eventually, Yang let's go and the two topple over into a pile of limbs and giggles.

"You're both dolts you know that?" Weiss says as she goes to help the two up "Blake a little help here." The two eventually get the sister's untangled. "What family am I marrying into?"

"You'll get used to it eventually. Trust me" Blake says with a laugh. "Now I do believe there're other presents to open. Although I don't think anything will top that" And so they did.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Update (8/13): fixed it up a bit now that moncons' over.**


	2. Crush

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy new year!**

 ** _Looks at calendar_**

 **Okay, I'm only 5 months late. This is now a series of one-shots that will come up whenever I finish them all set in the same canon as A Rose by Any Other Name. This will eventually include a rewrite of my first fic/chapter 1 (Love knows no distance), as I was not 100% happy with how it turned out (especially the ending). Enjoy the 2** **nd** **chapter, showing how our favorite pair of Roses got together.**

 **For setting purposes, this is after the 2** **nd** **Great War (after the Fall of Beacon, and it is rebuilt) and Blake and Yang are already dating.**

* * *

Crush

Ruby Rose was finding it hard to concentrate, well more difficult than normal, even for a Friday. It wasn't that she found Oobleck's lectures boring, but every time she tries to focus someone always catches her eye. Yes, someone not something. The someone just happened to be her partner, the redeemed heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. After stopping the Second Great War, Team RWBY & JNR decided it was best to finish their training at Beacon academy (even though many had the opinion that the horrors they experienced during the war was enough for the 7 to be considered full-on Huntsmen and Huntresses, they decided to finish up their years, knowing they still had much more to learn. Ruby wasn't entirely sure when Weiss began to dominate her thoughts, but it had been going on for at least two weeks or so. Team RWBY were currently sitting in Oobleck's third-year history class, her teammates furiously taking notes to try to keep up with the fast-talking teacher. _Weiss' hair is so shiny and pretty, I should ask her what products…_

"Miss Rose are you able to answer the question?" Oobleck pulls Ruby out of her thoughts, calling on the redhead to answer a question after 3 fellow students failed to answer it correctly.

"Ummm… I… can you repeat the question?" Ruby says, realizing she didn't hear the question. Oobleck gives her a glare and is about to repeat the question when the bell rings, signifying the end of class.

"Ooh, would you look at the time. Remember your papers on chapter 4-6 are due on Monday. I want them on my desk by the start of class" everyone begins packing up their stuff and slowly filing out of the classroom, her team being near the end of the pack "Miss Rose can you stay for a moment?" Ruby freezes up for a moment, her teammates giving her looks of understanding and worry.

"Of…of course, Dr. Oobleck." Ruby replies, staying back and watching her teammates leave with the rest of the students. She then makes her way over to Oobleck's desk, where the aging professor sits, pulling up a spare chair and taking a seat on the other side of the desk

"Miss Rose I know you and your team have been through a lot but that is no reason to ignore my lessons." Oobleck lectures to the redhead.

"No, it's not that sir, I want to pay attention, something just keeps pulling my…"

"Is it Miss Schnee?" Oobleck interrupts, much to the surprise of Ruby "I do have eyes behind these glasses, Miss Rose." Ruby slowly nods, both in understanding and to answer the question. "What about Miss Schnee do you find distracting?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Ruby admits "It just seems I can't stop thinking about how pretty she is and how great of a person she is and how…"

"I think I understand perfectly Miss Rose." Oobleck interrupts. "If I were to hazard a guess you have grown some feelings beyond that of friendship to your partner."

"What? No that's crazy! She's just my friend and…" Ruby trails off at Oobleck's raised eyebrow. _I'm not in love with Weiss… am I?_

Oobleck's expression softens and he puts a hand on the redhead's shoulder "You have to remember Ruby, I was once a young student like you. I understand what you are feeling. You may want to figure out how you truly feel about Miss Schnee." Ruby nods in understanding, still half lost in her own thoughts "You have always been a great student Ruby, even if your mind seems to wander. Your test scores and papers show that. So, I'll let this slide for now, but please try to pay better attention."

"Thank you, sir. I promise. Oh, before I forget" Ruby pulls out a stack of papers stapled together. "I finished the paper due Monday. If it's okay could I turn it in early? Don't worry Weiss looked it over already, we won't have a repeat of that one time." Oobleck smiles and nods, taking the paper from the redhead.

"Your team is waiting for you, Ruby. Best not keep them waiting longer. You have a good weekend."

"You too Doctor." Ruby nods, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the classroom, where her team is talking.

"Is everything okay sis?" Yang asks once Ruby approaches "What did Oobleck want?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about what just happened. Says I've been distracted a lot more than normal lately."

"Which given you is impressive" Blake teases, chuckling at Ruby's pout.

"What is up with that anyway?" Weiss asks

"Oh… it's ummm… it's nothing." Ruby lies. Her teammates raise an eyebrow, not believing the redhead "Look it's nothing, I'm fine. Look I need to grab something from the library. I'll meet you guys back in the dorm" Before the 3 can reply Ruby disappears, rose petals being left where she stood.

Weiss sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, before turning to her teammates "She's lying right?"

"Oh, most definitely." Yang agrees "I don't know what's gotten into her though, she seems distracted by something. And she doesn't seem to want to talk to me about it."

"Probably because you'll blab about it to everyone." Blake jokes, poking her girlfriend in the shoulder.

"You are a bit of a gossiper Yang" Weiss agrees.

"I hate both of you." Yang pouts, causing the 2 other women to laugh, before turning to Blake "Hey Blakey, maybe she would talk to you? Could you do that for me?"

"Why would I do it for someone who hates me?" Blake says, failing to hold back a grin, which widens at Yang's glare. "I'm joking Yang, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The library is fairly empty when Blake arrives, only a few students perusing the various tomes that line the walls, many enjoying their Friday night in town. _Yang will probably want to go out later._ Blake thinks to herself as she looks around for her speedy team leader _funny how things change, normally I'd blow her off to read books but I'm actually looking forward to it._ A small smile crosses the Faunus' lips, only broken by a small crash coming from one of the corners, followed by a quiet "oww" that Blake recognized as Ruby's. Moving over to the source of the noise she sees the redhead on her back, several books laid about her. "You okay Ruby?" Blake says offering a hand to help her up.

"Hey Blake, yea tried to get a book off that high shelf," Ruby replies taking the hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you to find the ladder?" Blake admonishes, shaking her head.

"They're all in use." Ruby protests, Blake gave her an incredulous look. "Alright, I forgot. Sorry."

"What did you need to get anyways? Blake looks amongst the books noticing several relationship guides written by various authors over the years. "What class is this for?"

"It's not… I... Oobleck has a crazy theory about me, I was trying to prove him wrong… but all I've gotten is confirmation he's right."

"About what?"

"I… you need to promise you won't tell anyone, especially Yang and Weiss."

"I won't but why?"

"Yang will just tell everyone and I'm not ready to tell people."

Blake nods in understanding, knowing how much of a talker the blonde is. "What about Weiss? She's your partner and best friend, I'd assume you'd tell her anything."

"Well, that's the thing… it involves her." Ruby admits. "Blake… Oobleck thinks… no, I have a…" Ruby trails off, mumbling something so quiet that even Blake can't pick it up.

"What was that?" Blake asks

"I… I… have… IkindamaybeprobablydefinitelyaminlovewithWeiss" Ruby spits out super-fast, it takes several seconds for Blake to fully register what she said, her eyes widening when she fully comprehends it

"You are? What makes you think that?"

"Cause she's pretty and smart and kind… most of the time… and she's an awesome friend and I mean…" Ruby begins to ramble

"I get you, Ruby, I get you." Blake holds up a hand to stop the redhead. "Why not talk to Weiss about it?"

"Because I doubt she even feels the same," Ruby says, looking at the ground and lightly kicking it with her foot. "And I don't want to ruin what we have. Plus, I don't even know if she's into girls." Internally Blake smiles, as she remembers a similar conversation she had with the Heiress a couple weeks back.

* * *

"I just don't know if she feels the same Blake" Weiss admits. The pair are sitting in a small café in downtown Vale, the Heiress treating the pair to some coffee (or tea in Blake's case). Weiss had just admitted something to The Faunus that she'd never told anyone else, that she had a crush on their leader. "And she's my best friend. I don't want to lose her. I just don't know what to do."

"Weiss this is Ruby we're talking about. Even if she didn't feel the same way she wouldn't stop being your friend. She's too kind-hearted."

"I guess you're right Blake, but I just... I can't lose her, or any of you." A tear slowly starts rolling down Weiss' cheek.

Blake embraces Weiss in a tight hug "And you won't lose us, or her. Ruby's too kind-hearted." She pulls back and looks Weiss in the eyes "It will eat away at you till you talk to her."

"I know Blake… thank you for listening."

"You buy me tea and I'll listen to you rant about the SDC for hours on end," Blake says with a laugh, which Weiss reciprocates, appreciating the lightening of the mood.

* * *

"So, what do you think I should do Blake?" Ruby asks pulling the Faunus out of her thoughts.

"Honestly?" Blake asks. Ruby nods "You need to talk to Weiss, this is going to eat you up till you do so."

"Maybe you're right Blake." Ruby sighs. "You have to promise me you won't tell Yang or Weiss about this."

"I promise Ruby." With a smile and a quick hug, Blake watches her speedy team leader darting off… leaving all the books on the ground. _Those two are going to be hopeless, aren't they?_ Blake shakes her head as she begins to clean up the books _Hopefully they will come to their senses and at least attempt to talk it over soon._

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Yang was extremely confused. For the last two weeks, Weiss and Ruby seem to be avoiding each other, not even doing the study sessions the pair always did. _Something is definitely up._ Any attempts from the blonde brawler to question either teammate has led to the topic being quickly changed. _Plus, they keep talking to a certain kitty alone. Perhaps she'll have the answers I need._ With a look of determination in her eyes she's about to go find her girlfriend when the door opens, revealing her sister, a worried look on her face, a glimpse of a black-haired Faunus leaving the doorway.

"Is everything okay sis?" Yang asks, concern for her sister showing.

"Yes…no…maybe…I…we…we need to talk," Ruby says, throwing her backpack on her bed and taking a seat on Weiss'. Yang takes a seat across from her on the bed her and Blake share, the bunk that sat above it being mostly used for storage.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang asks

"I need you to promise to not laugh at me." Ruby looks her sister in the eyes.

"Of course I won't," Yang assures. Ruby raises her eyebrow "okay I'll do my best."

"I… I have a…I'm in love with som…"

"OH MY GOD FINALLY!" Yang shouts… interrupting Ruby and crushing her in a hug. "I was worried you'd end up marrying Crescent Rose. Wait… let me guess who. Jaune?" ruby shakes her head "hmmm… who else are you close to? There's Yatsu… I mean I'd understand that… he's a giant" Ruby merely shakes her head again… too worried to admit who it actually is. "I guess I should ask… is it a guy, girl… or weapon?"

"Yang!" Ruby slaps her sister on the arm. "I'm not that in love with my weapon." She pauses for a moment. "it… it is a girl."

"Were you worried I'd not approve?" Yang asks, "you know Blake is a girl as well."

"No, it's not that…" Ruby pauses "it's more who it is."

"Hmmm…" Yang ponders for a moment "couldn't be Nora… well I mean it could, but she's only got the eyes for Ren… Velvet?"

"no."

"I do know them right?"

"Yes, you do Yang."

"hmmm… well, there's that green-haired 1st-year you hang out with… but I guess I really don't know her… I'm trying to think of all the others"

"it's Weiss." Ruby finally nearly shouts.

"…oh" Yang pauses… "Okay… I have to admit… didn't see that coming." She looks Ruby in the eyes "Really?"

"Yes, I know it's stupid but I don't know what I should do."

"I'm not going to lie Ruby… I don't think Weiss is… I think she's going to hurt you. But…" Yang pauses "I guess you are of age so… I can't really stop you."

"You're not the thing that's stopping me… my nerves are." Ruby admits "I just don't know if she feels the same way."

"Just talk to her Ruby. Worse that happens is she breaks your heart… I break her face." Yang says, her eyes flashing red

"Yang…" Ruby admonishes "no breaking her face."

"Fiiinnnneee… I'll just break her legs." Ruby gives her sister a death glare. "fine… but I think you talking to her is gonna cause a lot less pain than sitting on it sis."

"Maybe you're right" Ruby hops off the bed "I'm going to go do maintenance on Crescent Rose. Thank you, Yang. I love you."

"I love you too sis." Ruby steps out. A few minutes pass and Blake walks in.

"Where'd Ruby go?"

"Workshop… where else?" Yang says with a laugh, which Blake Reciprocates. "Hey Blakey… you wouldn't have happened to know something involving our other two teammates?"

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about" Blake lies… poorly. Yang raises an eyebrow "okay Ruby might have told me she has a…"  
"A crush on Weiss?" Yang finishes. Blake nods. "what'd you tell her?"

"I told her she should talk to Weiss… but that's gone about as well as expected" Blake sighed "so I figured talking to you might calm her nerves… or scare her away… I wasn't entirely sure" Blake flashes a small smirk.

"What about the Ice Queen? You've been talking to her a lot too."

"Let's just say there's a reason I've been nudging them to talk to each other"

"She feels the same way?" Blake nods. "Damn… no leg breaking today"  
"You threatened to break her legs?" Blake raises an eyebrow

"I mean… nothing." Yang says with a big grin. "Where's the ice queen either way?"  
"I think she's talking to winter. You ready for our date?"

"Yup. Let's go." The pair leave the dorm

* * *

 _Vale is certainly pretty this time of year_ Winter thinks to herself, looking around at the scenery. She was down there for a yearly meeting of all the headmasters of Remnant, having taken over after Ironwoods retirement several years prior. _I wonder where Weiss is. She did ask me to meet her here. I will have to…_ she's pulled out of her thoughts as the click-clack of heels tell her the younger Schnee had arrived.

"You're late" Winter admonishes

"I know," Weiss says looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I… I need advice"

"On what? I've taught you everything I know about…"

"Nothing school related. This might seem like a random question but have you ever been in love sister?"

"I… I can't say I haven't… but what brings this on."

"I… I have a crush on someone… and I…I…"

"You're stuttering Weiss."

"I don't know what to do." Weiss finishes.

"I see." Winter sighs and softens her face "why do you have a crush on them?"

"well, she's pretty and…"

"She?"

"I… yes… I'm… I'm gay." Weiss admits.

"I see." Winter replies "anyways you were saying?"

"She's pretty, she's nice, she's kind, she cares about me, not because of my money, she…"

"Is it your partner? Miss Rose?" Winter interrupts. Weiss nods. "I see."

"I know she's not rich, nor the smartest, but... I don't care."

"I see. What is your conundrum? Just talk to her."

"I don't know if she feels the same way, Winter."

"I don't see the problem, Weiss. If she's as great as you say she is she wouldn't hate you for having feelings for her."

"you're right as always Winter. Thank you." With a final hug, the Weiss excuses herself.

* * *

 _Courtyard outside Beacon_

 _How do I even begin to talk to her?_ Ruby thinks as she starts making her way towards the workshop. _I mean it's Weiss! She'd probably be super mad at me and then… I don't know… not want to be partners? I guess then Yang would have a reason to…_ she's interrupted as she crashes into somebody

"Watch where you're going you dolt!" a familiar voice shouts from the floor near her. Looking up she sees her partner, equally on the ground. _Even though I was in my own thoughts_ Weiss doesn't say out loud.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby apologizes. "I was lost in my own thoughts." She stands up and offers a hand to help her partner up.

"it's fine Ruby." Weiss grabs the extended hand and is quickly pulled to her feet. "off to the workshop?"

"Yea…" Ruby says letting the word fade off

"Is everything okay Ruby?"

"Yes… maybe… can we talk Weiss?" Ruby asks

"Of course."

"I… Look what I'm about to ask might seem completely stupid and you can feel free to call me a dolt and say no and storm off and if you don't want to be partners anymoreIwouldcompletelyunderstandbutwouldyouwanttogoonadatesometimecauseireallylikeyou?" she begins to ramble, pulling her hood over her head as she looks at the ground. It takes several minutes for Weiss to comprehend the incoherent rambling… her eyes widening as she realizes what it means.

"Ruby… I…Am I hearing that correctly? Are you asking me out?"

"yes… yes, I am." Ruby admits… not looking up from the ground.

"Do… are you in love with me?"

"…yes?" Ruby says, more of a question than a statement.

Weiss' heart flutters about 30 different times at that, her voice caught in her throat. _I… she…_ unable to say anything else she merely says "Ruby" Weiss sees the girl she was in love with eyes and head slowly rise…a look of pure nervousness on her face. "You're a dolt." And immediately slams her lips into the redheads, letting all the pent-up emotion flow into the kiss. Ruby stands shocked for several seconds before returning the kiss. The two stand there, near the statue, enjoying the moment… until it's immediately ruined

"AWWWWW!" a familiar voice shouts out from the courtyard, causing the two to leap several feet away from each other. Looking over they see the blonde and black-haired member of their team, with large grins on their face, slowly approaching from the dorms.

"You brute!" Weiss shouts at Yang "we were having a…"

"a moment?" Yang says… the grin not leaving her face. "maybe don't have those in the middle of the school. Just a thought." With a laugh, the two-start making their way towards the airships "don't have too much fun while we're gone lovebirds." Yang shouts over her shoulder, ignoring the glare from Weiss. Sighing, she turns to Ruby, who is standing there somewhat dazed. "Ruby are you okay?"

"I… give me a moment," Ruby admits, before shaking her head. "Yea I'm fine. I'm going to assume, and correct me if I'm wrong… that that's a yes to the date?"

Weiss rolls her eyes as a smile comes to her face "Yes you dolt."

"How… how about Sunday? 5 o' clock?"

"Sounds lovely." Weiss says with a smile, before giving another quick kiss. "you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I… I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss" Ruby returns the smile, before looking over her shoulder and laughing

"What's so funny?"  
"look" Ruby points to the small crater that remains of their first meeting at the start of Beacon. "funny how two big events with us have happened here"

Weiss laughs "Almost seems like fate. Anyway, I won't keep you from the workshop for long, plus I have homework to do." Weiss says beginning to walk away "I'm looking forward to Sunday Ruby."

"same." Ruby smiles at her girlfriend as she walks away. Once she's out of sight something hits her, causing her head to drop. _Crap… I totally have to plan that date, don't I?_

* * *

 **AN: going to end it here. Little sappy, little cheesy, but that's kind of what Life of White and red is meant to be… cheesy cute one-shots of either WR or the Bees. Any criticism will be greatly appreciated. And I'll catch you guys on whatever the next one-shot I finish is. Note this won't have a set update schedule… just as I finish them. I will try to make sure that if I don't finish a chapter of one of the other fics, I have one of these, so I don't not update for 5 months again.**


End file.
